Sem dúvida
by BiazinhaGomes
Summary: Após um mal entendido que quase levou a separação, Bella e Edward resolvem seu desentendimento unindo as duas coisas que eles fazem melhor: sexo e luta
1. Chapter 1

Era quase meio dia em uma manhã fria de dezembro, Isabella acordou depois de um sono curto, ela chegou em casa do trabalho quase oito da manhã, estava exausta. Era quinta-feira, Isabella não dormiu bem em quase três dias e não foi apenas por causa do trabalho. Ela se levantou e começou a se arrumar para o dia. Como enfermeira, estava acostumada a trabalhar com horas loucas, mas desde a última promoção começou a trabalhar em turnos duplos, inclusive os noturnos. A partir de hoje, ela tinha dois dias de folga e não sabia o que fazer com isso.

A casa dela estava uma bagunça, e ela começou a trabalhar nela, tentando evitar o pensamento da segunda-feira passada, pois ainda tentava descobrir sua vida depois do que aconteceu. Enquanto trabalhava em suas obrigações domésticas, pensamentos duvidosos encheram a mente de Isabella, ela estava errada? ela fez a escolha certa? Suas ações foram bem pensadas? Ela não sabia a resposta, mas sua mente e coração estavam em um conflito profundo.

A tarde passou como um flash, sem a distração usual, Isabella fez as tarefas muito mais rapidamente. Ela almoçou tarde e decidiu tomar um banho, mas antes disso se decidiu e, embora não tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que estava fazendo a escolha certa, enviou uma mensagem confirmando seu compromisso de quinta-feira à noite.

"Hoje a noite ainda está de pé?" Depois de pressionar enviar, ela bloqueou a tela e colocou o telefone em cima do balcão do banheiro, com medo da resposta que receberia ou não.

Então ela correu para o chuveiro. A sensação da água quente correndo por seu corpo relaxou seus músculos doloridos. Ela então relaxou a mão na barriga lisa, deixando pensamentos tristes encherem sua mente, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo som do telefone, informando que havia recebido uma mensagem. Ela saiu rapidamente do chuveiro, pegando uma toalha e secando as mãos para poder ver o que dizia.

"Sim!"

Uma resposta simples, apenas três letras, ela não sabia como se sentia, mas inconscientemente soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ainda eram 4 da tarde, então, depois de secar o cabelo, Isabella decidiu tirar uma soneca antes de seu compromisso da noite.

Isabella acordou uma hora depois, sentindo-se muito menos angustiada e agora pronta para a noite. Ela vestiu a roupa e entrou no carro, depois de comer um lanche, e começou o caminho para a reunião. Duas vezes por semana, ela se encontrava com seu companheiro de treinamento no clube de luta abaixo da linha do trem, em preparação para a próxima competição, um hábito que se tornou rotina para os dois depois de serem parados como parceiros de treinamento.

Chegando ao clube de luta pouco depois das 18h, Isabella subiu ao topo do ringue, começando a aquecer enquanto esperava seu companheiro de luta chegar.

Isabella e Edward não eram exatamente o par esperado para uma luta. Edward com sua altura de um metro e oitenta, olhos verdes e cabelos cobre, era o contraste perfeito com Isabella, uma mulher de um metro e sessenta com cabelos cor de mogno profundo e olhos castanhos igualmente profundos. A tensão entre eles era palpável, quando juntos se podia dizer que era facilmente percebido.

Já eram 18h45 quando Edward apareceu, mais de 10 minutos atrasado, sem camisa e vestindo seu short de luta, sem nenhuma palavra, ele entrou no ringue colocando as luvas sob o olhar desafiador de Isabella.

"Tarde novamente, Sr. Cullen", ela disse com um sorriso torto no rosto "Eu estava pensando se você apareceria"

"Chega de besteira, Isabella" Edward disse terminando de apertar as luvas "Vamos começar"

Então, ambos se mudaram para o centro do tatame e começaram o combate. Como uma das mais belas danças ensaiadas, ambos se moviam como ímãs. O timing era impressionante, cada golpe desferido era certo, atingindo o alvo ou sendo defendido por ele. A diferença entre os sexos não impedia nenhum dos dois, lá em cima eles estavam no modo de luta. A tensão entre eles aumentava para níveis estratosféricos.

Seus corpos estavam cansados, mas não paravam seus movimentos que eram ritmados como o batimento do coração. Cada passo era acompanhado por seus olhos, um olhar que lançava muito mais que desafio. O verde no marrom, o marrom no verde, e não importava o quão cansados seus corpos estavam, o olhar não desaparecia. Não que algum deles tivesse essa intenção.

Por um breve momento de distração, Isabella bateu no abdômen de Edward o derrubando no chão, alguns segundos se passaram enquanto Edward recuperava o fôlego. Isabella estava prestes a virar as costas para deixar o ringue, cantando vitória, quando Edward colocou as pernas em volta das dela e a trouxe ao chão com ele.

"Regra número um, Isabella", ele disse enquanto apertava o corpo dela com o "nunca subestime seu oponente e vire as costas para ele"

Isabella soltou uma risada, e usando seus anos de prática rolou com Edward através da esteira, estabelecendo-se sobre ele.

"Regra número dois, Sr. Cullen" Isabella disse sobre ele desta vez "Não fale enquanto luta"

Dito isto, Isabella colou os lábios nos dele, aliviando a tensão que sentia por dias. Fazia muito tempo que esses corpos não se encontravam assim, mas sua memória nunca poderia ser esquecida. A maneira como eles se encaixavam era como o quebra-cabeça mais perfeito.

Isabella começou a mordendo seus lábios, depois seguiu distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto, prestando atenção especial à cicatriz simples que ele carregava na sobrancelha, um lembrete do dia em que eles se conheceram em uma competição de boxe há 3 anos. Em algum momento, as luvas foram descartadas e agora se viram jogadas em algum lugar no ringue. Suas mãos exploraram seus corpos como se estivessem procurando uma resposta, enquanto apalpavam os corpos já conhecidos com o sentimento de pertencimento.

Seus corpos se moviam em uma dança erótica perfeita, refletindo um ao outro como espelhos, enquanto suas roupas eram descartadas. O suor que cobria cada corpo agora estava misturado, e o cheiro do sexo começou a encher a sala.

Edward rolou ambos os corpos e Isabella manteve as pernas em torno de seu quadril. Agora era a hora de mostrar a ela quem estava no comando. Correndo os lábios por ela, ele espalhou beijos de boca aberta por todo o corpo, pelo pescoço e prestando atenção especial aos seios, gemendo com os sons eróticos vindos dos lábios entreabertos de Isabella.

Ele abaixou os lábios ainda mais, acariciando a parte dela que ansiava por seus lábios com os dedos. Beijando seu estômago, Edward finalmente alcançou seu ponto sensível com a boca, beijando e lambendo sua intimidade, enquanto Isabella sussurrava palavras desconexas segurando o cabelo de Edward entre as mãos.

Não havia espaço para dúvidas, pois a necessidade que eles sentiam era refletida em todos os movimentos, desde os lábios de Edward em sua buceta até os dedos de Bella puxando seus cabelos.

"Estou prestes a explodir, Edward" Isabella disse puxando seus lábios nos dela, saboreando seu próprio sabor através dos lábios dele "Agora é sua hora de parar com a besteira"

Dito isto, com um empurrão, Edward se aprofundou no corpo de Isabella, fazendo-os gemer com a sensação familiar. Não havia nada entre eles agora, seus corpos se moviam com precisão, os sons que emitiam enchiam a sala, era como se nunca tivessem se separado.

Agora era a hora de Isabella virá-los, ficando por cima dele, movendo-se enquanto ele posicionava as mãos nos quadris dela, ajudando-a a manter um ritmo. O cansaço da luta havia passado, a emoção tomou seu lugar.

"Estou chegando lá, Edward" Isabella disse entre gemidos "Mais forte!"

"Eu também", ele respondeu quase em um sussurro enquanto apertava seus quadris. "Venha para mim, amor"

Edward sentou-se com Isabella ainda em seu colo, indo mais fundo e alcançando exatamente o lugar certo dentro dela, fazendo seu corpo tremer e seu aperto aumentar em torno dele. Com isso, ambos alcançaram o ápice, sussurrando palavras doces e promessas incoerentes que foram abafadas pelo som do trem passando naquele exato momento.

Edward deitou com Isabella em cima dele, sem perderem a conexão.

"Senti sua falta, baby" Edward disse envolvendo os braços em volta dela "Não vamos brigar novamente, por favor"

"Então você não aguenta uma pequena luta, hum" Isabella disse levantando o rosto com um sorriso torto

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer", Edward disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. "Dois dias são demais sem você, não me afaste novamente, por favor"

"Eu sei, baby" Isabella disse dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele e rolando para o seu lado "Me desculpe, eu exagerei, não deveria ter sido assim. Fiquei tão decepcionada que não consegui pensar direito, acho que ainda não consigo, só sei que precisava de você "

Isabella e Edward não conversaram por quase dois dias. Foi a maior briga que eles já tiveram em um relacionamento de dois anos.

Isabella pensou que estava grávida e, embora eles não estivessem planejando, ficaram super empolgados. Na terça-feira de manhã, quando Bella estava no trabalho e percebeu que sua menstruação havia chegado, ela ficou arrasada, ela estava no hospital, então decidiu contar a Edward apenas quando ela chegasse em sua casa, que agora era a casa deles, já que ele passa mais tempo lá do que em sua própria casa.

Mas quando Bella chegou em casa, ela não encontrou o que esperava. O lugar estava cheio de rosas e velas. Edward estava sentado no sofá balançando a perna nervosamente.

"Edward", ela disse em quase um sussurro "o que é tudo isso?"

Embora Edward estivesse planejando pedir a Bella para se casar com ele na véspera de Natal, as notícias de uma possível gravidez o fizeram sentir a necessidade de agilizar a proposta, e foi isso que ele fez e, enquanto Bella estava no trabalho, ele preparou tudo.

"Isabella Swan, por um longo tempo ..." Edward começou enquanto se colocava de joelhos na frente a ela.

"Pare" Isabella o interrompeu com lágrimas começando a encher seus olhos, o único pensamento em sua cabeça era que Edward estava apenas propondo a ela porque ele pensava que ela estava grávida, o que não era o caso. "Você não precisa fazer isso "

"O quê?" Edward disse sem entender o que estava acontecendo

"Eu não estou grávida, Edward" isabella disse tristemente e meio irritada "você não precisa me pedir em casamento por causa disso"

"Mas, baby ..." Edward foi novamente interrompido por ela

"Você realmente não precisa fazer isso" Isabella disse "estamos juntos há apenas dois anos, sei que não estávamos planejando nada disso, então por favor, apenas ... não!"

Edward estava sem palavras, o amor de sua vida tinha acabado de o rejeitar, duvidando de seu amor, e ele também acabara de descobrir que não seria pai.

Isabella entendeu mal o silêncio dele, acreditando que ele havia concordado com o que ela acabara de dizer, fazendo com que a pequena parte dela, que ainda acreditava que ele poderia estar propondo não apenas por causa da gravidez, desaparecesse.

"Se você puder, por favor, vá embora", ela disse, uma única lágrima começou a escorrer por seu rosto "Eu só preciso ficar sozinha agora"

Com isso dito, Isabella correu para o quarto e se trancou nele, deitada na cama, deixando as lágrimas que ela estava segurando por tanto tempo escorrerem pelo rosto. Ela nem ouviu o som de Edward saindo do apartamento.

Então, quando ela mandou uma mensagem para ele perguntando se o treinamento deles ainda estava de pé, ele viu uma oportunidade de consertar as coisas e funcionou. Ele podia sentir o amor de Bella em todos os olhares, ele podia mostrar a ela seu amor em cada toque, e ele sabia, e esperava que ela também, que tudo estava bem agora.

"Eu te amo" Edward disse enquanto segurava Isabella em seus braços "Espero que você saiba disso"

"Eu também te amo, Edward", disse Isabella. "Sinto muito por ter duvidado de você, não estava pensando com clareza"

"Está tudo bem, querida, eu entendo" Edward disse dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça "apenas fale comigo, somos um casal, podemos passar por coisas juntos, boas ou ruins"

Dito isto, Edward se levantou e foi até sua bolsa, deixando Bella confusa. Pegando algo do bolso lateral, ele voltou para ela, que agora estava sentada no tatame.

Ele se ajoelhou e, quando ela começou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, interrompendo-a.

"Baby, por favor, deixe-me falar" olhando em seus olhos, ele continuou "Isabella Swan, eu queria fazer isso de forma diferente. Eu tenho esperado esse momento pelo que parece ser uma eternidade. Eu tinha tudo planejado para lhe propor durante a véspera de Natal, mas quando você me disse que poderia estar grávida eu mal podia esperar, eu precisava mais do que nunca fazer de você minha esposa. Não foi pela gravidez, amor, eu te amo mais do que posso explicar, mais do que posso colocar em palavras. Você se tornou minha vida a partir do momento em que entrou no ringue e me deu essa cicatriz" ele tocou sua pequena cicatriz e os dois soltaram uma risadinha.

Isabella estava chorando e Edward continuou: "Não posso negar que fiquei desapontado quando você me disse que não estava grávida, mas não com você, fiquei desapontado porque mal podia esperar para começar a construir uma família com você. Segurar uma linda garotinha com seus quentes olhos castanhos e seu doce sorriso. Mas, Bella, nós temos tempo, quero passar uma eternidade com você e espero que você também queira. Então, Isabella Marie Swan, você me faria a honra extraordinária de se casar comigo?"

Isabella se jogou sobre Edward, deitando-se novamente sobre o tatame "Sim, sim, sim, cem vezes sim" e, embora não parassem de sorrir, beijaram-se apaixonadamente "Eu te amo", ela disse entre beijos.

"Eu te amo" ele respondeu "Mal posso esperar para te chamar de Sra. Cullen"

Com isso dito, Isabella retomou seu corpo sobre o dele e juntando seus corpos novamente, eles recomeçaram a mostrar um ao outro que não havia dúvida sobre o amor deles, agora tendo certeza de que, não importa o que eles enfrentassem, eles poderiam enfrentar tudo contanto que estivessem juntos.


	2. Convite

**Oi gente, infelizmente não é um capítulo novo ou uma outtake (ainda) mas vi aqui divulgar minha nova história, é uma shortfic que já está em reta final, gostaria muito que vocês lessem e dessem suas opiniões. **

A história se chama Querida Isabella e é uma série de cartas escritas pelo Edward e endereçadas a Bella após ela o deixar. Cartas essas que nunca serão entregues ou respondidas.

Conto com o apoio de vocês


End file.
